


Angel Invasion

by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)



Series: Hugtober 2020 [24]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Banter, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Hugs, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets
Summary: The door to Crowley’s flat clicked open. Crowley, sitting haphazardly on the sofa, sharpened his attention on the sound, cataloguing each indication of who had just opened his door.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Hugtober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952887
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	Angel Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something very soft and cuddly today, so we have this. With a healthy dose of banter, because I love it and these characters lend themselves to it very nicely.

The door to Crowley’s flat clicked open. Crowley, sitting haphazardly on the sofa, sharpened his attention on the sound, cataloguing each indication of who had just opened his door. The shuffling sounds that were now emanating from the hall were too subtle to be demons, and angels would have either announced themselves or made no sound at all. Aziraphale, then. 

There were other reasons for it to be Aziraphale. The fact that Aziraphale was the only other person who ever came to this flat anymore. The fact that his wards would have gone  _ stark raving mad _ at the first whiff of any other angel. The fact that he could hear the sound of a coat being hung up on the hook in the hallway that had mysteriously appeared the first time Aziraphale had come over.

Footsteps in the hall, coming closer. Crowley pretended to be immersed in his phone. See what Aziraphale would do when he thought he was being ignored.

Hands rested on his shoulders, then slid down to fold over his stomach as Aziraphale rested his chin on the back of the sofa. 

“Surprise,” he said in Crowley’s ear.

“Oh no,” Crowley said, deadpan. “There’s an angel in my flat.”

“Hmm, is there?” Aziraphale asked. “What are you going to do about it?”

“Defend myself valiantly, of course.” Crowley pulled on Aziraphale’s arm, trying to swing him around the sofa. 

Aziraphale went obligingly, letting himself be pulled down to sit next to Crowley. “I fail to see how this is defending yourself.”

“I felled my opponent, didn’t you see?” Crowley asked. “Pulled him clean off his feet.”

“Ah.” Aziraphale snuggled closer, wrapping an arm around Crowley’s shoulders. “Well done.”

“I’m a big, scary demon.” Crowley pulled on Aziraphale’s other arm until he could snuggle into Aziraphale’s chest. 

“You’re bossy is what you are,” Aziraphale commented, letting himself be adjusted.

“Damn right. Hug me better.”

“I didn’t even get a proper greeting,” Aziraphale lamented. “Just these deplorable manners.”

“Hm.” Crowley nestled his head under Aziraphale’s chin. “You love me.”

“I do,” Aziraphale agreed. “All of you.”

“Love you too,” Crowley said. He found Aziraphale’s hand and squeezed it. “Through and through.”

“I suppose I can let the manners slide,” Aziraphale said, and pressed a kiss to Crowley’s hair.


End file.
